epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Ravi
|MaxStat = }} A girl born amidst calamity, revered as the god of war. __TOC__ Hero Background Originally born in a small village, she was chosen to become an incarnation of the god of war, before accidentally falling into another dimension while fighting an enemy general. She has no memories of her life before she was deified. Connections |} Skills : : Greatly increases amount of damage dealt. Does not trigger a Dual Attack. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +5% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} for every Consumes to recover Health after being attacked. Amount recovered increases proportional to Apocalypse Ravi's max Health. Begins the first battle with ( )| :+1 > +5% healing ( x19,000 x1 x3) :+2 > +10% healing ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+3 > +15% healing ( x114,000 x6 x3)}} '' Apocalypse Ravi delivers divine judgment down upon the enemy. When an enemy is defeated, revives one random dead ally with 5% Health before granting Skill Nullifier once. Damage dealt increases proportional to Apocalypse Ravi's max Health. ( ) Apocalypse Ravi delivers divine judgment down upon the enemy. When an enemy is defeated, revives one random dead ally with 10% Health before granting Skill Nullifier once. Damage dealt increases proportional to Apocalypse Ravi's max Health. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Infernal Gatekeeper :Beyond the cold eyes and indifferent exterior lies a warm heart. :Dispatch Mission: Fear Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Hero Equivalent How to obtain *Moonlight Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Ravi *Apocalypse Ravi *Unknown Slate Awakening Tier List ML Ravi’s strength lies in offense and not much on defense. Depending on how she is built, her main job is to soak up damage and deliver the final blow on an opponent for the situational revive if she kills someone. Her passive allows her to take more damage and sustain herself with heals. Running Counter set or pure high Helath (20k+) and decent Defense and Effect Resistance is the way to go. She doesn’t do good damage if you can’t get high enough Crit Rate and Critical Damage alongside 20k+ Health. A well built ML Ravi is strong on offense as a light bait and also to tank other attacks. She is still vulnerable to 1 shots on defense. She also doesn’t have much utility aside from the revive and that only happens if she kills someone. Recommended Artifacts : Strak Gauntlet (resistance): Gives her more Effect Resistance so she can't be crowd controlled. : Crimson Seed (cleanse debuff): Allows her to cleanse 1 debuff so she can't be one shot or chain crowd controlled. Recommended Set :Counter Attacker: Counter Set / Resist Set :Damage Bruiser: Health Set / Health Set / Critical Set Substats Priority Health % > Defense % > Effect Resistance % > Critical Hit Chance % > Critical Hit Damage % Labryrinth Camping :Heroic Tale :Myth Sprite Portrait